Poké School
En esta Pokénovela (XD A diferencia de la mayoría) habrá humanos =O, Siendo Lahn (Yo :B) el personaje principal. Algunos sucesos estan basados en lo que pasa en mi vida, y los demás en lo que pasa en mi imaginación mientras algunos sucesos, también reales, son aburridos o me causan molestia. Espero que les guste n_n Personajes Lahn (Yop :B) Aaron (Amigo de la infancia) Faire (Amigo conocido recientemente) Sheila (Chica conocida antes de la historia (XD por la que Lahn siente algo más que amistad) Miguel (Amigo nuevo, siempre siendo molestado por Lahn XD ) Ramon (Conocido por que a Lahn se le ocurrio hablar de He__ai en voz alta XD) Equipo de Lahn Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Inicial recibido en la Poké School Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Pokémon que causaba desastres en la casa de Lahn Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Capturado junto con su familia, siempre han estado juntos, y un evento les ocurrirá...juntos Capítulo 1: El inicio de cursos Lahn: Hoy al fín comienzo mi primer grado en la Poké School... XD Por cierto, mi nombre es Lahn, y tengo 12 años, bueno, hoy ingresaré a la Poké School, y al fín tendré a mi Pokémon inicial *¬* Lo que Lahn no se dio cuenta es que por estar haciendo su intro, el tiempo avanzaba, y ya casi era hora del inicio de clases Lahn: T-T no llegaréeeeeeee, será mejor apresurarme. Así al llegar, organizaron los grupos y se entregaron a los iniciales Profe loco: <_< a ver níño, que Pokémon quieres como inicial? Lahn: A Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png *¬* Profe loco: Tomalo y ya vete <_< Lahn: Al fin tengo a mi Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png =D Y mientras Lahn bailaba de emoción, alguien pasaba cerca de él... Aaron: Hola Lahn n_n Lahn: O_o ah, eres tu Aaron. XD me asustaste Aaron: :B nos tocó en el mismo grupo, por cierto, yo elegí como inicial a Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png =D Lahn: :O yo escogí a Treecko, por cierto, quieres una batalla? =B Aaron: <_< No, lo dices por que mi Pokémon esta en desventaja de tipos... Lahn: XD sip Aaron: =D lo bueno del primer día es que nos dan los pokes y casi no habrá maestros Lahn: Yup =D Y una sombra, una gran sombra se apareció frente a ellos Lahn: Quien eres? .-. Faire: Yo soy Faire, y uds? =D Lahn: Yo soy Lahn n_n Aaron: y yo Aaron =B Lahn: XD yo nunca te había visto por aquí Faire: u_u es que me acaban de mandar de otra escuela, por que nunca hacía nada, de hecho, mi Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png sigue igual de débil que cuando lo recibí Mientras Faire hablaba, solo Aaron le ponía atención, debido a que Lahn estaba viendo a alguien... Lahn: *¬* Es sheila... Aaron: Se que no te había visto en algún tiempo, pero... quien es ella? Lahn: D: ella es Sheila, y es.... *¬* Super... Aaron: Y por qué no vas a hablarle? .-. Lahn: .... Por que... XD Soy demasiado tímido para hablarle Aaron: Mira, tiene un Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png como yo =D Lahn: Sip *¬* XD pero será mejor irnos, que ya van a iniciar las clases Así todos fueron a clases, a Lahn, Aaron y Faire les tocó el mismo grupo, pero el de Sheila era otro distinto =( Episodio 2: El Rotom travieso Lahn: Hoy es mi segundo día de clases así que debo preparme para las batallas :) Pero antes de que Lahn pudiera salir de su casa, sus aparatos se comportaban raro... Lahn: O__O Que le pasa a mi DS? XD Bueno, al menos tengo montones de shinies ;D Lahn estaba muy emocionado por sus Pokemon shiny, pero, la alegría le duró poco... Lahn: O_o que es eso? es un Rotom? Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Kekekeh *Lanza un impactrueno que destruye la televisión de Lahn* Lahn: T-T mi tele...<_< muy bien Rotom, es hora de que te vallas. Al ataque Archivo:Cara_de Treecko.png T-T Rotom es fantasma y el único ataque de Treecko es de tipo normal... =D ya sé, usaré el caramelo raro que me encontré el la calle =D Lahn le da el Caramelo raro a Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Lahn: =D Aprendió absorber. <_< usa Absorber en Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Kekeh uh Kekeh... Lahn: <_< sigue atacando con absorber Archivo:cara_de_Rotom.png Uh...Uh... Lahn: =D ya está debil, le lanzaré una de las Pokeball que me dieron ayer Lahn lanzó la Pokeball y... Lahn: D= No lo capturó Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Kekekeh Rotom lanzó impactrueno contra Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Lahn: <_< vamos a intentar otra vez, Pokeball, ve =D Esta vez, Rotom fue capturado Lahn: =D mi primer Pokémon capturado Pero como la batalla duró mucho, cuando Lahn llegó a la escuela... Lahn: T-T esta cerrada... Portera chiflis: Si niño, así que vete a casa <_< Lahn: ¬_¬Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png al ataque con impactrueno Portera chiflis: .-. será mejor que pases... Dentro de la escuela Lahn: =D Hola, ya llegué Aaron: Ya era hora -.- Faire: Si, ya casi no llegas Lahn XD Lahn: =D pero les mostraré por que llegué tarde. sal ya Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Aaron: Solo por 1 Pokémon? -.- te mostraré a mi equipo =D Aaron sacó 6 Pokeball de las que salieron: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.png Archivo:Cara_de_Weedle.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sentret.png Lahn: T-T Tienes muchos... Faire: XD al menos tienen más que yo, yo solo sigo teniendo a Archivo:cara_de_Charmander.png Capítulo 3: El poder del fuego Lahn: D: Ya comienzan los exámenes de diagnóstico, para ver que tanto sabemos, y como siempre: No estudié =D Aaron: Tu nuca estudias verdad? .-. Lahn: Claro que no, pero sabes que igual me va bien los exámenes =D Faire: XD Yo soy al revés, aunque estudie, siempre repruebo, y hablando de, entrenaré a mi Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Justo en ese momento, un Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png pasaba por ese sitio... Faire: *¬* Un poke de fuego... <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png usa rasguño Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png Grrr... Lahn: Tu Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png está muy débil, y mis 2 Pokémon son débiles a alguno de sus 2 tipos Aaron: Entonces yo pelearé =D Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png usá burbujas Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png x_x Aaron: Pokeball ve Houndour fue capturado Aaron: =D ahora tengo un Pokémon de fuego Faire: T-T No es justo, yo lo quiero... Aaron: Bueno, como tengo a mi equipo lleno, se fue al PC, así que iré por él y te lo intercambio =D Lahn estaba pensando: Como es que si usan exactamente el mismo el sistema de almacenamiento, sus pokes nunca se mezclan... Faire: Hey, solo tengo a Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png como te lo cambiaré? T-T Aaron: Entonces yo me quedaré a Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png =D Faire: T-T Espera y verás Aaron... Capítulo 4: Los exámenes Lahn: Ya es hora de los exámenes, veamos que tan difícil es =D 1.- Que baya cura el parálisis? A) Atania B) Safre C) Zreza D) Uvav Lahn: <_< Que exámen tan fácil es este Faire: T-T Que exámen tan difícil... Profe: Muy bién niños, ahora la segúnda parte de su exámen: El exámen práctico Lahn: Tendremos que darles bayas a nuestros Pokémon? =3 Profe: No, deberán pelear contra alguno de sus compañeros Faire: T-T Mi Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png es muy débil, espero que me toque alguien débil Profe: Las primeras batallas serán: Aaron Vs Lahn y Faire Vs Sheila Faire: No Sheila es de otro grupo? Profe: Si, lo es, pero serán batallas intergrupales Lahn: Muy bién Aaron, listo? Aaron: Of course ;D Profe: Debido a que Lahn solo tiene 2 Pokémon, Aaron deberá seleccionar a 2 Pokémon de su equipo Aaron: Usaré a Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png y a Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png Lahn: XD Así que usarás a tu Pokémon más reciente, de todas formas te ganaré <_< Profe: Comiencen ya <_< Aaron: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Vé Lahn: Sal ahora Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png y usa Impactrueno Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPluuuuu X_X Profe: Piplup ya no puede pelear, tu siguiente Pokémon Aaron Aaron: Tu turno Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png. Usa mordisco Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Roooo <_< Lahn: Vamos Rotom, usa Impactrueno Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png... Aaron: Usa lanzallamas ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png x_x Lahn: T-T Regresa Rotom, es tu turno Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Lahn: Usa Destructor Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Koo Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.pngGrr... Aaron: Houndour, usa Lanzallamas Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png Dooour ¬_¬ Lahn: Treecko, usa absorber directo al lanzallamas Aaron: O_o Para que haces eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Kooo Aaron: O__O Esta absorbiendo el fuego? Lahn: Treecko, carga el fuego en tu cola Lahn: Usa cola Ígneaaa <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Kooooo Archivo:Cara_de_Houndour.png x_x Lahn: Gané =D Aaron: T-T Perdí, al menos aprendí que la habilidad que tiene mi Houndour es Madrugar Lahn: Hey Aaron, buena batalla ;D Aaron: Gracias, Igualmente n_n Lahn: Hay que ver la batalla de Faire =D Capítulo 5: Batalla en el Sauna Profe: Es hora de nuestra segunda batalla: Faire Vs Sheila Sheila: Suerte chico n_n Faire: Gracias =B Profe: Debido a que Faire solo tiene un Pokém... Faire: Alto, tengo 2 Pokémon <_< Todos los que estaban ahí se veían: O___O Sheila: Bien, entonces yo también usaré 2 n_n Faire: Sal ya Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Sheila: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Sal con una burbujas Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Cha... Faire: Vamos Charmander, tienes tu habilidad activada, usa Ascuas Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Chaaaa Sheila: Aunque tenga su habilidad activada, no vencerá a Piplup Sheila: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Usa Burbujas otra vez Faire: Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Lanza Ascuas Ambos movimientos chocaron y crearon una gran niebla Sheila: Con esta niebla no se puede ver bien, pero... Sheila: Piplup, lanza burbujas a esa pequeña luz Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Plooop Faire: Charmandeer T-T Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Chaa... x_x Faire: Muy bien, es hora de que vean a mi nuevo Pokémon.. Faire: Sal ya Archivo:Cara_de_Gible.png y vence a Piplup con Aliento Dragón Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngx_x Sheila: Sal ahora Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.png y usa Rasguño Faire: Gible, usa Tacleada Ambos golpes funcionan y reciben el mismo daño Faire: Ahora un Aliento Dragón Archivo:Cara_de_Gible.pngBaaa Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.png ...... Saaa D= Faire: Si, ahora está paralizado, Gible acábalo con Tacleada Archivo:Cara_de_Gible.png Baaa Sheila: Ahora, esquiva y usa fachada Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.png Uurrsa Archivo:Cara_de_Gible.png x_x Faire: CÓMO QUE NO GANEE ¬_¬ Sheila: Calma, fue una buena batalla n_n Lahn: O_O No pensé que Faire tuviera un segundo Pokémon Aaron: Ni yo, pero aún si perdió =D Lahn: Te dije que Sheila es genial ;D Capítulo 6: La dureza del acero Lahn: Iré a mi taller por primera vez en el curso. Me pregunto cual me tocará =D Ancianita disque profe: Lahn se va a Estructuras Metálicas Lahn: O____________________________O WTF? Tengo altas calificaciones y me mandan al peor taller en la escuela? Así, Lahn se dirige a su taller Profe Mario Bros: Éste es el taller de Estructuras Metálicas, aquí es donde hacemos el mantenimiento general de TODO el colegio, con la ayuda de nuestros Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png Lahn: Entonces, si lo hacen ellos, nosotros que vamos a hacer? Profe Mario Bros: No me intrrumpas <_<. Ahora, como les iba diciendo, primero necesito que todos los que hayan escogido a su inicial de tipo fuego, lo saquen Lahn: Hey Faire, saca a tu char...... Faire? Mientras tanto, Faire estaba en Computación, junto a Sheila Sheila: Hola Faire, que tal una batalla? ;D Faire: <_< No, no quiero De vuelta en Estructuras Metálicas Lahn: Bueno, él no está =D .... y Aaron? En ese momento en Electrónica Aaron: Este no es lugar para mi pingüinito de agua u_u Otra vez en Estructuras Metálicas Profe Mario Bros: Bueno, hay Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.png. Así que todos usen los ataques de fuego que saben sus Pokémon Todos lanzan brasas Lahn: T-T Cada vez me gusta menos este taller Profe Mario Bros: Veo que ellos nos podrán servir en el futuro para cuando necesitemos fraguar algún material. Y, ya que estamos aquí, comencemos nuestra primera actividad, usaremos a los Magnemite para levantar todos los bloques metálicos de la zona Lahn: No entiendo que demonios estoy haciendo aquí .-. Después de mover medio salón con los Magnemite Lahn: Y para que nos sirve haber movido todo esto? .-. Profe Mario Bros: En realidad, de nada XD ???: O= Son unos Nuggets de oro Lahn: BTW, tu quien eres? .-. ???: Yo soy Miguel Miguel: No puedo creer que vamos en el mismo grupo desde hace 1 semana y no me reconozcas .______. Lahn: XD no, no te reconocí .__. Miguel: <_< Ya verás, Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png al ataque <_< Continuará..... Capítulo especial: Presentaciones Lahn: como habrán leido en capítulos anteriores, tengo en mi equipo a mi Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png y a Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png, pero no son los únicos Pokémon que tengo, ellos son para batallas, pero tengo otros Pokémon mascotas, y ellos son: Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png De nombre Timmy Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png De nombre Güero Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png De nombre Geypid, fue liberado Archivo:Cara_de_Starly.png De nombre Star, también fue liberado Lahn: Ellos aparecerán en capítulos posteriores, donde tendrán apariciones importantes o divertidas ;D Capítulo 7: Bajo 0º ........ Miguel: <_< ya verás, Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png al ataque <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png: Kiipp :B Lahn: Ok, sal ya Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png: Kooo >_> Migual: Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png usa rayo de hielo Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png: x_x Lahn: u_u que mala resistencia tiene Treecko Miguel: Acaso quieres seguir? >_< Lahn: Pero claro ;D. Sal ya Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png y usa impactrueno :B Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png: Kip... x_x Lahn: las batallas de hoy son bastante cortas, se nota que el autor quiere acabar rápido XD Miguel: Callate y vamos a seguir <_<. Sal ahora: Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png: Kekekeh... Miguel: copia a ese Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png: DiiiArchivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png: Rooo Miguel: y ahora, usa rayo confuso <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png: Rooo kekekeh... Lahn: Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png Nooo Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png de Lahn: *-* Lahn: T-T Rotom... usa tu Lum berry ;D Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png de Lahn: Gaaa... chomp :B Miguel: D: No Lahn: Ataca con impresionar, hasta que caiga Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png de Lahn: Rooo Miguel: Haz lo mismo Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png <_< Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png de Miguel: Rooo <_< Profe Mario Bros: Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Roca filosa Ambos Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png x_x Profe Mario Bros: Ambos, castigados por pelear en clases, y descastigados por ser una buena batalla ;D Lahn y Miguel: Yeah XD Lahn: Hey Miguel, y los Nuggets? Miguel: Los tengo justo aq..... QUE??? Profe Mario Bros: Muejeje, ya son mios Lahn: -.- Capítulo 8: La Mujer Raikou Lahn: Hey Aaron, te has dado cuenta de que hay una profe que NUNCA ha venido a clases? .-. Aaron: ...Si... pero más nos vale que no vuelva... En ese momento, aparece una ENORME silueta en la puerta... Lahn: O_____O OMG, que es eso???? Aaron: ¬_¬ ves, ya la invocaste T-T ???: Yo soy Lydia... Lydia: Y a partir de ahora, seré su maestra... Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T (Menos Lahn; que no tiene ni idea de que pasa) Lahn: Hey Ramon, quien es ella, que todos le tienen miedo? .-. Ramon: Acaso nuca has oído de la Mujer Raikou? .-. Lahn: En realidad... no XD Ramon: Pues, ella es la 2º profe más odiada de la escuela... Lahn: Ni quisiera imaginarme a la 1º D: Lahn: BTW, por que le dicen Mujer Raikou? Ramon: Es por que ella es la profe de geografía y... Lydia: CALLENSEEEE ¬________¬ Ramon, Aaron y Lahn: O____O O-o-ok... Aaron: *hablando en voz baja*, : además, es la Mujer Raikou, por que... tiene un Archivo:cara_de_Raikou.png O___O Lahn: WTF?? O______O Aaron: Y debido a que cuando era joven (XD Hace muuuuucho) iba siempre montada en Archivo:cara_de_Raikou.png por el mundo, por eso ella sabe mucho de geografía, así que ella hace ENORMES exámenes de eso De pronto, una enorme sombra aparece detrás de ellos... Lydia: Por lo que veo, sabes mucho acerca de mi... Aaron: Waaaaa, me asustóoo T-T Lydia: Como es que sabes eso de mi? <_< Aaron: Es que... m-mi hermana también vino a e-este colegio y me ha-habló de usted..... Lydia: .... Tu hermana es Martha, no? Aaron: O___O Si... Lahn: Hey, ya me robaron el estelar de este cap -.- Lydia: Y tu... debes ser Lahn, no? Lahn: Si, como lo supo D: Lydia: Por que leí como cambian nuestros diálogos -.- Lahn: ... Y.... que haremos hoy...? Lydia: Por ahora, nada, por que el tiempo de clase se acabó.. TODOS: Yeeeeaaaaahhh ;D Capítulo 9: Kokoro de Aaron Lahn: Buff, la clase de Español es algo aburrida u_u Lahn: Hey Aaron que te parece si... Aaron...? .--. Aaron: Moonicaa... *¬* Lahn: WTH r y doing? .__. Aaron: Veo a esa chica :3 Lahn: BTW que Pokémon tiene? Aaron: Me parece que tiene un Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png y un Archivo:Cara_de_Aron.png Lahn: *Risaego* Acaso no están hecho el uno para el otro? Tiene un Pokémon con el mismo nombre que tu XD Aaron: *Risaego aún mayor* Obvio que si *¬* Monica: Que tanto balbucean? .--. Lahn: Decimos que le gustas a Aaron :3 Monica: Callate fenómeno <_< Lahn: BTW, who r u, little chubby girl? ???: No me digas así, y soy Carla Carla: Y tu quien eres? Lahn: Acaso no aprendiste como la profe Lydia lee los nombres en los cambios de diálogos? Anyway, I'm Lahn y tengo a un Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png :3 Carla: Y que quieres que haga? que te felicite? >_> Lahn: Just forget about it and tell me... que Pokémons tienes? Carla:... Tengo Archivo:Cara_de_Spinda.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Spinda.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Spinda.png :3 Lahn: QUE? y tu inicial? .----. Carla: Lo cambie por otro Archivo:Cara_de_Spinda.png :3 Lahn: U_U que mal equipo... solo hay un tipo... Carla: Que??? MAL EQUIPOOOO??? <_< Verás de que es capáz Lahn: All right, bring it on >_> Aaron: Alto los 2 ¬¬ Lahn y Carla: Por qué? D: Aaron: Por que éste capítulo se trata de mis sentimientos, no de sus batallas, acaso no leyeron el título? Lahn y Carla: No, por que no sabemos japonés :3 Lahn: Ok, sorry, I was so excited for the battle u_u Aaron: Ok, no hay pro... O_o que es eso? Lahn: :O Es un Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png. Hay que capturarlo =D Aaron: Espera, mira atrás, es una familia de Eevees y hay uno para ca... Faire: Quiero ese Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png pra hacerlo Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png >_> Aaron: Me dejan terminar? ¬¬. Decía que hay uno para cada uno Todos los que estaban ahí (Excepto Carla) lanzaron sus pokebolas para capturarlos y... Lahn: Todos los Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png han sido capturados =D Miguel: Hey, vieron a esos Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png? Capturé uno y los demás escaparon Lahn: Yup, todos los capturamos. Y adivinen en que evolucionaré el mio =D Faire: Será un... Umbreon? :3 Lahn:Quería que durara más la adivinanza.. pero si u_u Anuncios Por petición de Faire ( El real XD) anunciaré aqui próximas novelas que él subirá Pokémon: The Adventures of Faire and Darkness: Próximamente, solo en cines XD By ML Productions Comentarios Diganme, que opinan de mi novela? =D (Si es algo malo, haré que los eliminen de wikia <_<... XD nah,es broma) *O_O!!Vaya, es buena xD. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 23:53 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Good my friend =D *--'Nadita' =De Nada 00:33 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Muy interesante, continuala. -- Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, 03:09 18 sep 2010 (UTC) * Te demoraste 1651651351351 horas para avanzar ese misero pedacito de capitulo xD, mentira, está muy chevere continuala, tiene futuro Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 22:13 18 sep 2010 (UTC) * Está muy bien ^^ me gustaría ver como continua... Juanan - Contesta cuando puedas 22:22 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Fueraaaaaaaaaaaaa es una cacaaaaa tirenle tomates xDDDDD era una broma sigue asi va perfecta--Fran 22:33 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Gracias por poner a teddi! =) y por que gana! =D *--'''Nadita =De Nada 21:23 19 sep 2010 (UTC) *xD todo el tiempo luis con su timides xD que risa esta novela jajaja saludos--Habla Yoko, Con Quien Me Comunico Ahora? 01:45 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Está genial!!! siguela porfavor! te lo ordeno! (??) Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? 'No me clickees!!! 03:33 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas basadas en hechos reales Categoría:Novelas sin terminar Categoría:Novelas en las que aparecen usuarios Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas en las que no solo habla de Pokémon